


I Can't Loose You Like That

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, post-accident, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max was lost when he saw what happened to Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Loose You Like That

Max was a mess. He felt so lost without having Carlos around and knowing that he was in hospital made him feel worse. Despite the news that Carlos was fine and that he was staying the night in hospital for precaution, Max still felt like he lost a bit of Carlos. He was currently in Dany's room, having been swept by the Russian when they arrived at the hotel where the entire Red Bull contingent are staying at. Dan was in his own room but Dany has set up his laptop so that they can video call the Australian even though he was just in the other room. They were in Russia and they couldn't risk anything. This is partly the reason why Max couldn't go and be by Carlos's bedside. 

Max knew that he would probably loose it when he sees Carlos propped up on a hospital bed. He saw the mess on track before hr saw what happened to the car, with how deep it was buried in the barrier. Max tried his best to keep his voice level as he asked what happened and if Carlos was okay. When they told him that the car was turned off that that they couldn't get any answers from Carlos, all Max wanted to do was to get out of his car and start sprinting towards the Spaniard. He needed to know if his boyfriend was okay, consequences be damned. 

Once he was out of his car, his father quickly ushered him out of the garage and back to the team hospitality and into his room. Jos can see that his son was shaking and how he couldn't look anyone in the eye. Jos knew about the two of them and although he kept reminding his son that Carlos was still his biggest rival, he knew that he couldn't stop what his son was feeling towards the young Spaniard. Jos had gotten along well with the older Sainz and saw how the two of them are similar to him and Max. They may have raced in two completely different series but they shared the sentiments of seeing their son follow and fulfill their dreams in Formula 1. "Max, you need to calm down." Jos says as he reaches to hold his son's shoulders. Max finally looks up to his father. "He's going to be okay, right?" Max asks, sounding like a child with how small his voice is. "Of course. You of all people should know that he's a fighter Max." Jos reassures his son. Max shakes his head agreeing with his dad. "Now go out there and do your best, for him." Jos says as Max gets himself ready for qualifying. 

Max manages to slot his car into P9 for the race tomorrow but a part of him didn't care when he still doesn't know if he'll be the lone Toro Rosso lining up of the grid for the start of the race. Despite the amount of text messages and twitter posts from Carlos, Max still wanted the Spaniard back in his arms. "You need to rest Max." Dany says as he rubs circles on Max's back as he continues to stare at his phone, waiting for the next message from his boyfriend. "I just want him back, Dany. I wish I could go be with him." Max says with a pained look on his face as he looks at Dany. Dany didn't know what to do. How he wishes he could do something for his two friends but he couldn't even be seen with Dan as more than teammates for the weekend. "I know you do but you still need to get some sleep." Dany tries to reason with the younger man. 

Around half an hour later, Dany was talking to Dan through video call as Max has fallen asleep. "He's finally asleep." Dany says. "That's good, mate. Gosh, I kind of know how he's feeling but he's definitely feeling worse than I felt a few weeks ago." Dan says as they remember Dany's own crash during qualifying in Suzuka. Dany was lucky enough to walk away from it and back to Dan for him to nurse back into shape. But not being able to go visit Carlos in the hospital? That was harsh. No wonder Max felt so lost. "How about you? Where are you going to bunk in for the night?" Dan asks as he see's that it's about quarter to midnight. "I have Max's room key so I'll stay there for the night." Dany says as Dan nods in understanding. "I guess I'll see you for breakfast then." Dan says and Dany nods in agreement. "Goodnight. I love you." Dan says as blows a kiss towards the camera for Dany. Dany chuckles but he can see the longing in Dan's eyes even through the screen. "I love you too." 

Max wakes up when he feels hands caressing his hair. He tries to open his eyes and he immediately knows that he wasn't in his room when he sees the Red Bull cap with the 26 on it. He sits up gently to try and not wake Dany up. He must have thought that he was Dan when he reached out to touch his hair. When Max finally turns around he wasn't expecting to see warm brown eyes and fluffy black hair that he knows and loves. "Carlos!" Max suddenly sits up when he finally notices the Spaniard laying down beside him. "Good morning Maxy." Carlos says with a warm smile as he sits up from the bed. "Oh my gosh, you're here." Max says before he all but tackles Carlos. "Woah, easy there. Still recovering." Carlos says, a little out of breath. Max quickly lets him go, scared that he could have hurt Carlos. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Max says with worry clear in his eyes. Carlos reaches out to take both Max's hand into his. "I'm okay. I'm with you now." Carlos says as he kisses the inside of both Max's wrists. Max moves to wrap his arms around the Spaniard. He just felt so happy. Being finally able to have Carlos back with him after such a horrible crash. Max doesn't care if tears are streaming down his face. He couldn't loose this, couldn't loose Carlos. "Shush now. I'm okay. I'm gonna be okay." Carlos says as he moves to wipe the tears away from Max's face. "I love you. I can't loose you like that. I love you so much, Carlos." Max says in between sobs. Carlos moves to place a kiss in Max's forehead, his nose before he moves to meet Max's lips with his. It was slow and gentle but Carlos tries his best to let Max know that he's here now. He's always been here and will always be by his side. "I love you too, Max. You'll never loose me. I love you so much."


End file.
